myfantasyrockhallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles
Genres * rock and roll * psychedelic rock * hard rock * soft rock * blues rock * garage rock * folk rock * stoner metal * country rock * pop rock * jazz rock Significance * Most of their studio albums went at least gold. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band went diamond. The White Album nearly went double diamond. Abbey Road went diamond. * Two of their live albums went platinum. * Many compilations went at least gold. The Red Album went diamond. The Blue Album nearly went double diamond. 1'' went diamond and was the first collection of number one hits to become a bestseller. * Four of their box sets went platinum. * They had numerous hit singles, many of them chart toppers. Several of them went at least gold. * Their ''Come Together was successfully covered by Aerosmith. * Their Lady Madonna, designed as a tribute to Fats Domino, was covered by Fats himself. * The Cirque de Soleil show Love was based around their music. * Their Helter Skelter is considered an early metal song. Trivia *Their frontman Paul McCartney received knighthood. *They influenced the Soundgarden song Black Hole Sun. *Many of their hits have since become classic rock staples. *They received numerous awards and accolades. *All four members have been awarded with stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame alongside the band's star. *There is a Broadway theatre tribute to them. * They are noted for their bizarrely-animated film Yellow Submarine. *Noted for the "Paul is Dead" conspiracy in which it was believed that McCartney had died and there were clues in the songs and albums proving it. McCartney would release a live album referencing this entitled Paul is Live. *They are referenced in Don McLean hit American Pie. *Referenced in the Billy Joel hit We Didn't Start the Fire. *''A Day in the Life'' is noted for its trip sequence. *They have been referenced in pop culture many times throughout the decades. *Jam band Soulive did a live cover album of Beatles songs called Rubber Soulive, named after Beatles album Rubber Soul. It features similar album artwork. *''The Ballad of John and Yoko'' caused controversy through the use of the phrase "Christ! You know it ain't easy. You know how hard it can be. The way things are goin', they're gonna crucify me." This was one of two Christianity-related scandals along with the claim that they were "more popular than Jesus" (i.e. they had influence on people of all religions, not just Christians). *All four members went on to have successful solo careers, including induction into the actual Hall of Fame. * Their With a Little Help from My Friends was successfully covered by Joe Cocker. His version was used as the theme song to the 1980s TV show The Wonder Years. * They were the subject of the Beatlemania phenomenon. * They led the British Invasion of the sixties. * The movie Across the Universe was filmed based around their music. * Magical Mystery Tour was successfully remixed by Cheap Trick Recommended Albums * The White Album * Let it Be * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * Revolver * Meet the Beatles * Yellow Submarine * Abbey Road * A Hard Day's Night * Rubber Soul * Help! * Magical Mystery Tour * Please Please Me Recommended songs Early Years * And I Love Her * Anna (Go With Him) * If I Fell * I Should Have Known Better * I'll Cry Instead * I'm Happy Just to Dance with You * Money * No Reply * Please Mr. Postman * Rock and Roll Music * Thank You Girl * Things We Said Today * Ain't She Sweet? Beatlemania * Twist and Shout * Do You Want to Know a Secret? * I Want to Hold Your Hand * Love Me Do * I Saw Her Standing There * A Hard Day's Night * I Feel Fine * She Loves You * All My Loving * Eight Days a Week * From Me to You * P.S. I Love You Transitional Era * Day Tripper * Help! * Can't Buy Me Love * Get Back * Taxman * We Can Work it Out * Hello, Goodbye * In My Life * Drive My Car * Another Girl * Got to Get You into My Life * Good Day Sunshine * I'm Only Sleeping * I've Just Seen a Face * Michelle * Paperback Writer * Rain * Run for Your Life * Ticket to Ride * Wait * The Word (Is Love) * You've Got to Hide Your Love Away * You're Going to Lose That Girl * Girl Later Years * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With a Little Help from My Friends * Revolution * Glass Onion * Lady Madonna * Norwegian Wood * Yellow Submarine * Magical Mystery Tour * I Am the Walrus * Strawberry Fields Forever * Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds * All You Need is Love * A Day in the Life (I Want to Turn You On) * Penny Lane * Yesterday * Eleanor Rigby * Nowhere Man * Here, There, and Everywhere * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da * Helter Skelter * And Your Bird Can Sing * Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite * Back in the USSR * Baby You're a Rich Man * Fixing a Hole * The Fool on the Hill * Getting Better * Happiness is a Warm Gun * Lovely Rita * Tomorrow Never Knows (It is Not Dying) * When I'm Sixty-Four * Why Don't We Do it in the Road? * Rocky Raccoon Final Years * Come Together * The Ballad of John and Yoko (Christ You Know It Ain't Easy) * Let it Be * Hey Jude * Don't Let Me Down * Here Comes the Sun * While My Guitar Gently Weeps * Blackbird * The Long and Winding Road * Across the Universe * All Together Now * Because * Dear Prudence * The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill * Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight/The End * I Want You/She's So Heavy * I'm So Tired * Mean Mr. Mustard * Octopus's Garden * Oh! Darling * Polythene Pam * She Came in Through the Bathroom Window * Something * Honey Pie * Sun King Category:Rock and roll Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Hard rock Category:Soft rock Category:British Invasion Category:Sixties Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Blues rock Category:Garage rock Category:Folk rock Category:Country rock Category:Pop rock Category:Stoner metal Category:Jazz rock Category:First year inductee